The use of soft-walled tents for shelter is well known. Such structures provide the benefits of light weight and portability which facilitate their use as mobile, temporary structures. In some instances, it may be necessary to use a tent for a prolonged period of time. In such circumstances, it may be desirable for the tent to exhibit characteristics of a more permanent structure to provide the user with a greater degree of comfort and security. Moreover, in some instances it may be desirable to replace a temporary tent structure with a semi-permanent or permanent wall structure for longer periods of use.
In the past, it was known to use a wooden plank arrangement to form a platform for use in supporting a tent and for other uses. Moreover, it is known to construct such wooden plank platforms in raised relation to the underlying ground in order to protect a user from moisture penetration from the ground in the event of rain. As will be appreciated, the construction of such a raised wooden platform may be time consuming and may require significant skill. Moreover, once such wooden platforms have been assembled, the components may be unsuitable for reuse. Further, such prior wooden platforms are not constructed to accommodate the erection of solid walls in the event that a semi-permanent or permanent structure is desired.